


【翻译】【铁鹰】驯悍记 The Taming Process By resonae

by batcat229



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Imprionment, M/M, Rape, Torture
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在一个黑化的平行世界里，Stark是某野心帝国的贵族统治者，他生产最致命的武器并拥有自己的部队。有一天，他的总指挥官Steve Rogers在最近的一次战斗中给他搞来了个战利品——一位鲁莽的弓箭手。Stark肯定会•好好花时间•来调教他的新奴隶。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】【铁鹰】驯悍记 The Taming Process By resonae

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Taming Process](https://archiveofourown.org/works/602142) by [resonae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonae/pseuds/resonae). 



> 警告：  
> 1、这次请务必看完警告！ 我选这个时候发文是为了避雷，才不是因为要考试  
> 2、这个Tony不是钢铁侠！这个Tony不是钢铁侠！这个Tony不是钢铁侠！【读完你就懂了，不懂可以参考FT  
> 3、铁鹰关系不对等，他们之间的感情也不是爱！  
> 4、啾被虐得很惨，亲妈快回避！  
> 5、本文的剧情发展非常规！但是个人觉得对Tony的性格挖掘很有趣，个人认为OOC并不严重！6、 适用范围：喜欢看啾被这样那样虐的/想看真正霸道总裁/无论如何都相信Tony是好人的（如果觉得Tony会成为反派的话，请务必不要阅读本文！！）/想 看看Tony的上限的/喜欢EMH里的紫人!Tony的/想看黑化Tony的/喜欢啾反抗军形象的/强暴Play爱好者  
> 7、再强调一遍，虽然我觉得黑化妮很带感，但是在看完这篇文后我希望大家不要认为Tony在内战中是反派！！！  
> 8、原文 4240词 译文约7600字

      Anthony EdwardStark在他的总指挥官把那位挣扎着还在吵闹的男人扭送到他的顶层公寓时候露出了一个满意的笑容。Rogers指挥官把那个人扔到了Anthony脚边的地面上，这让他的嘴咧得更开了。  
  
     充斥着愤怒的灰色眼怒瞪着他。这让Anthony不可自制地得意地笑着俯瞰回去。  
  
     “所以你就是那个问题儿童？”他站着踢了踢脚旁的这具躯体。如果这个人不是被堵住了嘴的话，一定会朝他吐口水并骂个不停。“把他带到我房间，Rogers。”  
  
      Anthony跟在后头，在禁欲系的指挥官抓着那个人的后颈逼迫他前行时几乎喜形于色。那个人一路上都在咒骂和反抗，不过他并不能和Rogers的四倍力量匹敌。  
  
     “他不会伤到你。”Rogers说着把男人的脚踝绑在了他的大腿根，然后又把他的手腕绑在了上头。  
  
     Anthony当然知道，眼前的人已经被完完全全捆住了。为了挣脱手铐他的手腕已经擦伤并流血，而现在他的双腿弯曲着，被完全贴实地捆住了。  
  
     “还是那句话。他凭借着一把弓和几根箭就干掉了我好几百个人。你应该小心点。”  
  
  
     “是，是，你可以走了。”Anthony不耐烦地把房间里多余的人赶走了。在听到门被关上后，他幸灾乐祸地俯瞰着。他的奖品呼吸沉重，不过眼中并没有恐惧。太棒了。他拿出把折叠刀开始划开那些衣服。  
  
  
     “你给我制造了很多麻烦。”Anthony轻笑着把利刃划过他的厚牛仔裤。“给了整整751个人的眼睛一箭。当然，令我印象非常，非常深刻。你都让Rogers指挥官抓狂了，Clinton Francis Barton。”  
  
  
     Anthony在另一个人畏缩时轻笑出声。“不过看看你现在的样子。”他把被划破的牛仔裤扯掉，接着是衣服，然后又轻易地就划开了整条拳击短裤，让男人完全赤裸。“你不过件艺术品。”  
  
  
     他欣赏地(appreciatively)抚过着强壮的大腿上还有那紧实的还在颤抖着的腹肌，“我会享受摧毁你的过程的。”  
  
  
     他拿开了自己的手，几乎同时机器就开始运作起来(*)，而他拿起了一只注射器。  
  
  
    （*Clint应该是被绑在了Sex Machine上）  
  
  
     “让我看看你还能调皮多久。”  
\--  
  
     “从什么时候开始你和你的床伴一起睡了？”  
  
  
     Anthony眨了眨眼，然后睁开了眼睛。“Natasha。”  
  
  
     红头发的女人发出了不屑的鼻音，然后下巴再次朝被捆着的男人点了点。“你从什么时候开始和你的床伴一起睡了，嗯？”  
  
  
      Anthony笑了笑，然后伸出了他的手。他接住Natasha朝他扔过来的袍子并穿上。  
  
     “他到最后都还在反抗药性。我一定是被榨干了。把他的手臂举起来铐在床头板上，不过要能让我可以随便调整姿势。你可以想办法把他的腿废掉吗？这样我就可以把他的腿松开，但它们已经毫无用处了。”  
  
  
     Natasha没有用钥匙就轻易地把手铐解开了。破损的手腕上血迹斑斑，不过Natasha毫不在意地把他的手腕拉过他的脑袋重新铐上，然后开始处理锁链。  
  
  
    “你可以下药。”Natasha建议到，“事实上这会是个好主意，让他以为你废了他的腿，而你只需要继续下药就行。Bruce应该可以制作只让他的腿失去感觉的药。”  
  
     Tony在Natasha测试锁链时笑得咧开了嘴。“听起来不错，就这么办。”  
  
     “你不想让我把他擦干净？”  
  
     “不，”Tony把那双腿分开，笑看着眼前的景色。“我想让他醒来后还能感觉腿上的血和精液。走之前把按摩棒给我，并且在今晚我回来前保证他的腿已经不能动了。”  
  
     Natasha瞪着他，似乎他应该为此而感到羞愧，因为她不可能在一小时内完成所有任务。  
\--  
  
  
    当Anthony返回时，迎接他的是一道愤怒的视线。那双长腿已经被解开了，不过看起来他并不能使用它。Natasha像往常一样完成了任务。好吧，是Natasha和Bruce。  
  
  
    “你不在那儿之后，陪反抗军玩的时候就少了很多乐趣呢。”Anthony夸张地叹了口气，但没有错过在他提到反抗军时那双蓝眼睛的颤动。  
  
  
    嗯，蓝眼睛？Anthony脱掉了他的西装外套并坐下，抓住了Barton的后脑勺。“我确定你的眼睛昨天还是灰色的。”他咂了咂嘴，往上抬起Barton的脑袋。蓝色渐渐变成灰色，在Anthony继续摆弄着囚犯的脑袋时又变成了绿色。  
  
  
     “啊，”他着迷地观察着色泽的变化，“Jarvis，来扫描一下他的眼睛好吗？我想在明天详细研究一下。”  
  
  
     “Yes, sir。”  
  
  
     Barton试图低下头，不过Anthony在Jarvis蓄意拉长的扫描过程中定住了他。他的身子一直在颤抖。Anthony挑了挑眉。这个男人在被俘、被强暴，甚至在醒来的时候发现自己瘫痪后都没有恐惧，但是他会为Jarvis的机械臂而颤抖。   
  
  
     直到机械臂离开前他都一直颤栗不止，然后Anthony笑了。  
  
  
     “是你的眼睛。”他在摩挲着弓箭手的下眼眶时笑得咧开了嘴。他的大拇指用力地剜进他的眼眶，摸索着肌肉与眼球间的缝隙，然后他再次感受到了颤抖。 “你是有着致命精准度的弓手，当然你的视力会是最重要的。你还觉得自己能逃出去，是不是？”Anthony得意地笑笑。“好吧，我觉得希望的种子就该被扼 杀在摇篮里。”  
  
  
     弓箭手的眼睛瞪得更大了，并开始仅靠他上半身的力量挣扎。然后Anthony抓紧了他的头发。  
  
  
     “我可以弄瞎你，不过我不想要这样。”他一路舔过Barton的脸颊，然后突然舔弄着他的眼球。Barton退缩了。“所以把这当做是个警告。”   
  
  
    在Barton反应过来前，Anthony快速伸出了他的手。Barton的尖叫被口塞堵了回去。Anthony在Barton痛苦地扭动着试图远离他 时，转动了手中血迹斑斑的小刀。他拉扯着被铐住的手腕想要捂住从他左眉毛一直贯穿到左脸颊的刀伤。他的左眼球已经被划穿。  
  
  
     “帮我叫Bruce来，好吗，Jarvis？”  
  
  
     “Yes, sir.”  
  
  
      Anthony一直看着他苦痛的挣扎逐渐软化为哽咽，然后他蹲下身来抓了满满一手的金色短发。  
  
  
    “我现在告诉你，Barton。你不会离开这里。你会一直像个充气娃娃一样帮我暖床，直到我不再想到你。到那时你会被扔给那些士兵，成为他们的肉便器。我相信他们中有很大一部分会喜欢你在他们身下尖叫的样子。你清楚的，你杀了很多他们的亲人。我想怎么对你就能怎么对你。”  
  
  
    “不过你把血弄得满床单都是了，Pepper会不高兴的。”Anthony听到声音后回头。他朝他的朋友咧了咧嘴，然后又在Bruce向前走去检查呻吟着的杀手时耸了耸肩。“他这只眼再也看不到了，不过你就想这样，不是吗？”  
  
  
    Anthony往后靠在了床头板上。“是啊，你能清理一下伤口吗？给他缝上几针，然后确保他不会被感染。”Bruce点了点头，用床单擦干净了伤口，“如果Pepper真的不喜欢我把血弄到床单上，会怎么样？”  
  
  
    Bruce抬头看向他。“我会告诉她这都是你的错。”  
  
  
    Anothony窃笑了一下，然后看着Bruce清理伤口。  
  
  
    “Jarvis，我要Natasha上来这儿。跟她说我想把他的口塞换成环状的，而且我今晚想把他绑在那些小玩意儿上。”  
  
    “再说一次，你为什么要我给他的腿下药？”  
  
  
     “嘿，我之前可不知道他会成为今晚的主角啊，好嘛？”Anthony翻了个白眼，“趁你还在这儿，看看他的另一只眼。”Bruce紧紧地抓住了那正虚弱地挣扎着的脑袋的下巴。“很漂亮，不是吗？”  
  
  
     Bruce挑了挑眉，“三种颜色。相当漂亮。”他在用手术针缝合伤口的时候甚至不用看着。  
  
  
    “这才是你这只眼被保住的原因，不过千万别自大……”Bruce这么告诉金发男子，不过在他还能给出更多建议前，Natasha大步走了进来，Thor推来了一部巨大的机器组。  
  
  
     Natasha瞪了一眼那些血迹。“Pepper会杀了你，那可是600支的埃及棉（*）！”  
  
  
     （*有兴趣的同学们可以查查埃及棉的价格和品质，总之这里是全球最贵的纺织品了）  
  
  
    “管他呢，我会在她发现前就把这个扔掉。你带来了吗？”Anthony坐了起来，而Natasha把口塞给了他。她直到Bruce清理好伤口，缝合并给还在颤抖着的人包扎好后才捏住了他的嘴。  
  
  
     “别太伤到他。”Anthon皱眉，而Natasha瞪了瞪他。  
  
  
      Barton在Natasha把环状口塞塞进他嘴唇间后就再也合不上嘴了，然后Natasha把皮带在他脑袋后绑紧。  
  
  
      Barton在Thor把他拽到机器上时已经几乎没有力气挣扎了。而在机器开始运作，粗暴地从下方侵犯他时，他也只是发出了声近乎哽咽的喘息而已。  
  
  
    “如果他的眼睛开始大量出血的话，马上叫我，好吗？”Bruce说，在离开前还摸了摸那些绷带，好像对他来说在病人被机器操弄的时候进行治疗是天经地义的事。  
  
  
    “好，好。”Anthony挥挥手让其他人下楼去，然后脚步轻盈地走向Barton。而那个男人在他开始靠近后不止地颤动。  
  
  
    “你害怕我了。”他笑得咧开了嘴，“这很好。”他捏住了Barton的下巴，那让他的脸抽搐着。“这很痛，不是吗？请务必记住它，Barton。我现在是你的主人了，你的命是我的。”  
——  
  
  
    此后Barton的抗争从肢体冲突转为消极抵抗。即使一只眼已经失去光泽，他的瞪视依旧强硬，而且他还善于利用Anthony被他瞳色吸引这点。 Anthony整晚都在Barton的呻吟和机器抽插的水渍声的陪衬下研究着扫描图。而他发现除了基因突变外，其他原因都不能合理解释这种奇异的三色混合 的瞳色。  
  
  
     当他让Barton坐在自己的阴茎上时，那触碰Barton背部的动作轻柔得如同蝶翅。“你还是这么紧，虽然你已经被机器操上一整天了。”  
  
  
    他皮笑肉不笑地用手指抚摸着被扩张的括约肌。Barton试图瞪他，Anthony十分赞赏他的意志力。Barton因不人道的长时间性虐待筋疲力尽，不过他还是凝聚起了瞪视的力量，Anthony从没见过如此凝集恨意的视线。  
  
  
     Anthony把Barton往后推摔在床上，突然拉紧的锁链绞住了他血迹斑斑的手腕好一会儿。“你很有挑战性，Barton。我喜欢这种风格。”他轻笑着。  
\--  
  
  
     Anthony总能想到解决问题的办法。虽然他暂时还没能想出破除困境的万全之法，但他觉得这能行。  
  
  
     Barton盯着那个被Steve拎着脖子的小孩。  
  
  
    “所以呢，Barton，”Anthony窃喜，“你认识这个孩子？”  
  
  
     Barton只是瞪着他。  
  
  
     “你当然认识。他来自贫民窟，而你认识那儿的每个人，不是吗？这个孩子肯定也认识你，是吗，Alex？”    
  
  
        那个孩子倒吸了一口气并开始低泣，不过在Steve的手缩紧时点了点头。Barton挣扎了起来，他睁大了眼，其中燃烧着憎恨的火焰。  
  
  
     “我现在有个提议，Barton。我待会儿会取出你的口塞，解开你的手铐，并给你的腿松绑。重点是，你可以挣扎，也可以试着来杀我，不过你知道我有 Jarvis吧？他会阻止你，然后好戏才会上演。我会活剥了Alex，然后我会把监狱里从贫民窟来的所有其他小孩生煮了。我可不会手软，明白了吗？”  
  
  
       Anthony看见了那满溢的怒火。Barton显露出的憎恨浓厚得让Anthony兴奋。不过最终他还是狠狠地咬着口塞点了点头。Anthony招呼Natasha过来，让她着手从弓箭手身上取下手铐和口塞。Barton执意盯着地板。  
  
  
     “如果你表现得够好，婊子。”Anthony特地让那个孩子听见这个词，“我会照看这些孩子。我会让他们得到所需的食物和教育。而每当你调皮，我就会杀掉一个孩子。清楚了吗？”  
  
  
     Barton咬牙切齿—这在他取下口塞后更明显了—不过点了点头。Anthony挥手赶走了Steve和Natasha。“Pepper，你听到我刚刚说什么了，对吧？确保战俘营里的孩子和妈妈们都被照料好。”  
  
  
       “明白。”Pepper边在她的Starkpad上点击着边回答。她向下看着为了压抑怒火而颤抖的Barton，“我要把Bruce叫来吗？”  
  
    “交给Jarvis就行了。Jarvis？”  
  
  
    “Yes, sir。Banner博士正在上楼。”  
  
     Pepper在离开前点了点头，然后在Bruce进房间时对着他笑了一下。Bruce在看到Barton被松绑却跪着的时候挑了挑眉。  
  
  
     “伙计，这可伤得相当厉害。”Bruce咋了咋舌。“你的胳膊好一阵子不能活动自如了。”  
  
  
     Barton在Bruce处理伤口时一直向下盯着地板，然后他安静地跟着Anthony走回了房间。Anthony笑容满面地坐下，示意Barton过去。Barton安静地遵守指令跪在了Anthony的大腿间。  
  
  
     “继续，你知道我想要什么。”Anthony咧了咧嘴。Barton的手在解开Anthony的裤链并释放出那还疲软的器官时颤抖不已。  
  
      Barton犹豫了一小会儿才把含入了顶端，并用嘴唇和掌心取悦着它。Anthoy为眼前的景象笑得合不拢嘴。反抗军的首领，现在正跪在他腿间给他口活。他拂过他的头发然后抓住短发按自己的节奏上下晃动着他的脑袋。  
  
  
    接下里的几周内Barton温顺而安静。Anthony为Barton试图在性交中保持安静而咬着嘴唇，喉咙轻颤笑了起来。这是他最后的挣扎 了，Anthony想，为他的玩具不再烦扰他而愉悦。他在射在他体内后拔了出来，好一会儿都在观察白色液体是如何从中流出的。这可真是奇异而令人着迷的景 象。他在Barton无言地蜷缩起来时握着杯威士忌往后靠。  
  
  
    “有场弓箭手的比试。”  
  
  
    这句话让Clint的背肌收缩颤抖。   
  
  
   “我向其他领主提议的。”Anthony偷笑着抿了口威士忌。Barton转过身来，大张的眼中充满了怀疑。“就在一个月后。你能学会用一只眼来瞄准，不是吗？”  
  
  
    Barton盯着他。他的左眼已被缝合，不过并没有痊愈。他的一只眼上血凝结成了呆滞无神的棕色，不过另一只眼依旧有神。  
  
  
    “给我把弓。”Barton说。这是在Barton来到这栋大厦后Anthony听到他说的第一句话。他的嗓音柔和而低沉，听起来应该充满了嬉笑和坏点子，不过现在却充满了创伤和痛楚。  
  
  
      “我会给你弓，不过我怎么知道你不会射我呢？”  
  
    Barton强硬地瞪着他。“因为我很重视孩子的生命。”他没有说出不像你这三个字，不过Anthony听到了，响亮而清晰。  
\--   
  
  
        Anthony不想承认，不过他的确震惊了。当Rogers告知他Barton不需要护目镜就可以射穿每个眼球时他还不相信，不过现在他信了。一根箭贯穿了每只牛眼，然后Barton开始瞄准巩膜和虹膜的界限。他在Barton的嘴角咧出得意的弧度回头看向他时挑了挑眉。  
  
  
     天啊。  
  
  
     真是太美了。  
  
  
       重拾弓箭的Barton充满自信。即便Anthony不喜欢陈腔滥调，但那的确是他的领域。事实上那抹得意的笑容，那就是Clinton Francis Barton。不是Anthony带在身边随时准备享用或是欣赏他被绑在机器上操弄因痛楚而扭动呻吟的婊子，而是那个曾经一天杀死超过50人的杀手。任何知道他成就的人都会为他自豪。  
  
  
    那股笑意转瞬而逝， Barton只是由着嘴角下垂，匆忙转过身去继续在箭上忙活。他射向目标的轨迹更为直接了些，Anthony只是由着他，然后悄悄地从他射程溜走。  
\--  
  
  
        Barton的日程很简单，白天训练，晚上被操。Anthony晚上看着小麦色的肌肉在他身下紧绷出涟漪，然后又看着他们在白天工作。Barton让射击显得毫不费劲，好像每次他松开弓弦就能击中牛眼是种天赋技能。  
  
  
        “如果我赢了，”某天在Anthony把按摩棒塞进他体内时，Barton开口了，“我希望你能暂停攻击一周。”  
  
  
        Anthony挑起了一边眉毛。“为什么我要这么做？”  
  
     Barton握紧了拳头。“因为那是圣诞节，孩子们希望他们的爸爸能回家。”  
  
     Anthony好一会儿都没有回应，然后他笑了。“好吧。如果你能在我的条件下获胜的话，我在圣诞节和新年都会停止攻势。”  
\--  
  
  
       在他的条件下意味着4夸脱（*）浣肠液，和一根体内的按摩棒。Anthony看着弓箭手为了压抑而颤抖，但每根箭都准确地击中目标，打在了牛眼上。  
  
  
     （*大概有4升，嗯，我只是翻译的）  
  
  
     “真是棒极了。”Rogers不情愿地咕哝。  
  
         那可不只是“棒极了”，特别是因为Barton在把金牌拍在Anthony手上后径直冲向了浴室。  
  
  
      “我可不记得允许你排空自己了。”Anthony在走进浴室发现Barton在洗澡时声音里更多的是揶揄。  
  
      Barton瞥了他一眼。“条件是‘在比赛时’。现在结束了。”他让水流冲洗着他轻微颤抖着的大腿，Anthony发现按摩棒被扔在了盥洗盆里。Barton也发现了，不过回头看向了花洒。  
  
  
       “你越来越调皮了。”Anthony笑了笑，从盥洗盆里捡起那根按摩棒。“把手放在墙上，弯腰，分开腿。”  
  
      Barton没有犹豫。在执行命令时，他脸上的得意与自豪一下子都消失了。Anthony也没有劳神润滑或是扩张，按摩棒轻易地就回到了它已经占领了好几个小时的位置。“五十鞭，因为你顶嘴。”Anthony把按摩棒开到了最大。

\--  
  
  
       Barton的声音在他数到33的时候开始发颤。倒钩刺入并划开他肌肉，血从伤口汹涌而出。  
  
  
      “停下。”Anthony喊道。Thor马上停下了鞭笞。Anthony向前几步，把手按在了伤痕累累的背肌上，不过Barton并没有发出声响。“如果你发出声音，我会停下，不然我们会加到100下。”  
  
  
        Barton抬起完好的那只眼看向他，在低下头前愤然而凶狠地盯了他好一会儿。Anthony不满地皱眉退后，然后向Thor点了点头。Thor在Barton报数时再次用带着倒钩的鞭子鞭笞他。  
  
  
       “继续。”Anthony在Thor鞭打了50下后马上下令。Thor点了点头，只在听Barton带着喘息的气音报数时停下。  
  
  
        好一会儿之后，Thor停了下来。“他虚脱了。”Anthony走过去抓着Barton后脑勺的头发抬起他的头。的确，他的嘴唇已经变紫，眼睛也闭上了。  
  
  
       Anthony点了点头。“好吧，解散。去洗把脸然后带Bruce上来。”  
  
  
     Thor点点头后离开，Anthony解开了吊在天花板的手铐。Barton倒在了地上的血滩中。他的整个背部都皮开肉绽。Anthony在Bruce推着一车医疗用品进入房间前都在等着。  
  
  
     “嘿。”他挥手让Bruce过去。  
  
  
     Bruce翻了个白眼，不过还是蹲下去检查了那伤痕累累的背。“你是打算杀了他？”  
  
  
     他用无菌布料擦干净上面的血迹。Anthony没有回答，不过Bruce看起来也没想过他会回答。他花了好一会儿清理伤口并缠上绷带。“如果你还想做爱，不要让他在仰面躺着。你会让他的伤口再次裂开。”  
  
  
    “我要杀了他们。”Anthony理了理Barton的头发。“我要把他带到营地然后把那里烧了。”  
  
  
         Bruce好一会儿都没说出一句话，只是向上看着他。  
  
  
     “你在干什么，Anthony？”他叹了口气。“你是想让他崩溃吗？是这样吗？”  
  
  
        Anthony俯视着失去意识的弓箭手。“是的。”他的脸上露出怪异的笑容。“我想是这样。”  
\--  
  
  
       Anthony带着Barton来到了营地的哨塔，然后让他跪在了地上。他不着寸缕，不过并不在乎警卫可以看到他的裸体或是露出来的大号肛门拉珠的绳子末端。  
  
  
     “我有个小表演要给你看。”Anthony皮笑肉不笑，而Thor稍微走近了一点。“点火。”  
  
  
      Barton闻声猛地抬起头，不过在他能做出其他反应前，Thor已经在他身后用一只大手就摁住他了。火焰从四面八方点燃，伴随着妇女儿童的尖叫。  
  
  
    “停下！”Barton哭喊着试图起身，“停！停下！我会做任何事，停下！”  
  
  
     Anthony无言地看着，伪装的笑容也因他下方的景象而褪去。Barton在绝望中嚎叫着，在Thor超人类的力量前挣扎着。他的挣扎让他的伤口裂开了。Anthony可以看到血色的花朵正在白绷带下绽放。  
  
  
    “把他按紧点，Thor。我不想让他的伤口裂开。然后堵住他的嘴。”  
  
     作为回应，Thor把他摁倒，并堆了一团布塞在了弓箭手唇间。泪水从他完好的独眼中涌出，Barton在火焰吞没牢房，恐惧的尖叫停止时因痛苦而哀 嚎。Anthony跪下，猛地勾住他的下巴抬起他的脸。Barton愤怒地盯着他，只靠一只眼他就能告诉Anthony他有多愤怒。  
  
  
     “撑开他的嘴，把他绑起来然后扔给那些犯人。我相信他们会想在他身上找些乐子的。”  
\--  
  
  
       “他怎么样了？”Anthony在Natasha走进来时心不在焉地问。  
  
     她耸了耸肩，“奄奄一息。”当Anthony抬头时，她对上了他的眼神。“你已经想到这一层了，不是吗？你把一个重伤的人扔到监狱里当肉便器。他的伤口已经感染了而且失血过多。他快要死了，他活不过这个星期。”  
  
  
        Anthony转了转手上的锤子。“你真的这么认为吗？”当Natasha低头盯着他时，他放下了锤子。“让Thor把他带上来，然后让Bruce把他弄干净。”  
  
  
        Natasha愤离开了。几个小时后，Thor抱着一大捆绷带走了进来，Bruce紧跟其后。Anthony看着Bruce摆弄输液瓶和氧气面罩。“他情况很糟吗？”Anthony走到床头。  
  
  
        Barton脸色苍白，脸颊凹陷出了阴影，嘴唇泛蓝。Anthony能看出他被抓着强迫口交时在脸颊和下巴留下的瘀伤。  
  
  
     “他们在殴打他的时候打断了他很多骨头。”Bruce解释“而且肠壁破裂，所有伤口都被严重感染。”Bruce伸过手去调节输液管。“他会失去意识 好一段时间。”他抬起头透过眼镜看向Tony，“不要在他养病的时候再乱发脾气了，不然这次你可能真的要失去他了。”  
  
  
       “我可没有在发脾气。”Anthony抱臂反驳。作为回应，Thor哼了一声，而Bruce挑起了一边眉毛。“这些可不是‘发脾气’！”  
  
  
       Bruce只是翻了个白眼，然后回到他的心电图上。“不管你怎么称呼他们，别再这么做了。如果你打算再把他扔到那里，我们这次肯定会失去他。我知道你想留着他，所以马上停手。”  
\--  
  
  
        Barton在一个星期后才睁开眼。一开始他太虚弱了，只能茫然地盯着虚空。Anthony用指尖敲了敲氧气面罩，谢天谢地Bruce有远见地把氧气管卡在了他嘴里好阻止他咬舌自尽。  
  
  
     “我猜你在想要是当时死在那儿就好了。”  
  
  
        Barton没有看向他。Anthony的手从绷带划向他的手臂。“我想留着你。”他轻声说，“他们叫你鹰眼，我发现。”Anthony笑了笑。“我猜大概是因为你的准头。我要剪掉你的翅膀好让你留在这儿。”  
  
  
      没有人回应。Barton即便在Anthony拂过他淤青的脸颊，划过那告诉他一切的淤青指痕时也只是直直地盯着前头。  
\--  
  
  
    “我要把囚犯都阉了。”  
  
     Pepper看起来一点都不为这道命令惊讶。“你知道是你把他扔到下面去的，不是吗？”尽管如此，她还只是在她的StarkPad上点点划划。  
  
  
     “不管怎么说，Steve也考虑这么做很久了”  
  
  
      她对着他挑起了姜黄色的眉毛。“你弄清楚自己想怎么对他没有？”  
  
       Anthony好一会儿沉默不语，然后他靠在了椅背上。  
  
      “我要剪掉他的翅膀。”他慢慢笑了起来。“是的，我要剪掉他的翅膀。我要留着一只愤怒却只能留在我身边的小鹰。”  
  
End

**Author's Note:**

> 1、按照惯例，先谢作者，再谢不愿意透露姓名的热心校对  
> 2、如果不喜欢这篇文的话，都是我的错，大家请不要迁怒到校对身上惹，她也被我弄得挺惨的 Orz  
> 3、这次SY的排版系统大概不会跟我有仇了吧 QAQ  
> 4、然后下面是我关于这篇文的一些看法
> 
>  
> 
> （1）为何翻译这篇  
> 首先，虽然这篇文里的铁鹰不是妇联甚至不是任何漫画中的铁鹰，但我是真的觉得这篇文对两人性格的描写特别精彩。啾的抗争精神不用说，这里的铁罐因为没有经 历过绑架，一直顺风顺水，所以“孩子王”的气质特别明显。Anthony是个有背景、有智商、有钱的“三有青年”，个人认为Tony如果没有经历生死边缘 的挫折的话（被绑架/脑瘤/被退学），这种真 霸道总裁的发展合情合理。我对这篇文的总结是“孩子王错误的撩猫姿势”。Anthony并不“爱”Barton。起码不是情侣之间的爱。他只是觉得“这个 玩具很好玩”而已，Barton在这篇文中地位还没有亲友团高，他甚至没把Barton当人看。  
> 然后是因为队3的宣传攻势让我怕怕了，所以我也催了一下校对小姐。先声明，内战中我是站铁人那边的（虽然两边都有理）。铁罐无论如何都不是反派！！！如果他真的认真要打的话，队长的对手就是整个SI了，战况会有多惨烈可以看内战铁人死于绝境病毒的What if。作者在码这篇文时铁人3还没上映，所以也没有钢铁军队啥的，不然反抗军面对火力全开的SI估计也是一点机会都没有。
> 
> 最后是个人的原因。毕竟考试周嘛，有那么一丢丢压抑........【不许扎小人诅咒我不及格！！
> 
> （2）对这篇文的其他杂七杂八的感想
> 
> ①其实Anthony大概应该还是个好人，起码在放火的时候他还是动容了（我个人是不能接受他的出尔反尔.....重点好像不太对的样子 囧），虽然下手有点重，他还是有想好度的（他甚至已经算好了Barton的求生意识了）
> 
> ②文中关于罗师傅有Bug。个人认为罗师傅大概也会参加反抗军，除非被洗脑？
> 
> ③虽然这篇文停在了这里，不过个人推测结局不是Barton成功暗杀就是Anthony不小心把Barton“杀死”（包括肉体灭亡和洗脑），然后后悔。两人的矛盾注定不能调和 Orz
> 
> ④说到不能调和，个人觉得在弓箭比赛之后铁鹰的互动有开始向常规铁鹰靠拢了，他们有HE的可能性，可是Barton首先发觉他们不可能（起码他需要平等的地位才会想维持关系），然后消极抵抗让Anthony怒了。烧了家属之后所有可能性就真的消失了。
> 
> ⑤校对小姐在校对过程中已经崩溃地希望Barton可以不小心死了好了，可是嘛，科学组总能克隆个新的Barton嘛，虽然Anthony一定会觉得克隆版和原版总是差了点什么...
> 
> ⑥FT写了这么长是因为，我真 的喜欢这篇文，可能是因为我有点点被虐倾向 Orz 不过要是Barton能一开始就站在Anthony那边就好了，然则人物性格/背景注定不可能，就是这种“不可能”让这篇文更好看了呢......好想码 军火商!TonyX杀手!Clint的双黑化正剧，好吧，我也就是说说而已
> 
> 最后：跟着我说：Anthony不是Tony，Anthony不是Tony，Anthony不是Tony。  
> 大家千万不要因为这篇文讨厌铁罐啊！


End file.
